pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion
Gladion is a former member of Team Skull and the second rival of the player character appearing in Sun and Moon and Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Appearance Gladion is a pale, thin young boy with blonde hair and green eyes. His hair appears to be cut into squares and is styled for his bangs to perpetually obscure one of his eyes. He wears a grey hoodie with a red gash-like mark on it, some black sleeves and pants that were likely torn thanks to his partner Null's rage, and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He also has a red rectangular bag around his waist. Personality Gladion has a very serious and smart disposition. He is shown to be very strong willed, as he constantly strives to make his Pokémon strong no matter what; he stays determined. Gladion also is quite easily agitated, being bothered by the loudness of fellow Pokémon trainer Hau. Gladion often looks to be self-critical, as seen whenever he loses a battle. Even though he looks to have a rough exterior it is revealed that he is actually quite caring and thinks of the well-being of Pokémon; specifically when he shows concern for kidnapped Pokémon, and he cares about his sister Lillie deeply as well. He also cares greatly for his Pokémon Type: Null, whom he rescued from the Aether Foundation and sought to free from its metal restraint. Biography Games Before the Events of Sun and Moon Some years before Sun and Moon, Gladion escapes Aether Paradise with one of the three Type: Null. It was revealed that Lusamine became unbearable to Lillie. Sun and Moon Gladion joined Team Skull in pursuit of strength. However, he also opposed his mother and joined with Lillie to stop her plans. Gladion is initially crude and hostile, but after the player character joins to defeat Lusamine, Gladion becomes more open and even is impressed by the player character's strategies and post-game decides to give them one of the two remaining Type: Null's. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Anime Manga Sprites Pokémon Sun and Moon First battle Battle Royale Second battle Tag battle Third battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Champion title defense If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon First battle Battle Royale Second battle Tag battle Third battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Champion title defense If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Trivia *Gladion is named after the Gladiolus, a type of flower. **Gladiolus is also known as a "sword lily", which is a fitting counterpoint to his sister Lillie. *All of Gladion's Pokémon (barring Weavile and Porygon-Z) evolve through friendship, a hint that despite his cold and tough demeanor he does genuinely care about his Pokémon. *Gladion has many similarities with another rival character Silver: **Both are sons of the leaders of villainous teams, Giovanni and Lusamine. **Both have a Crobat and Sneasel. However, Gladion's Sneasel evolves into a Weavile while Silver's remain the same. **Both got their first Pokémon by stealing them, Gladion stole a Type: Null from the Aether Foundation and Silver stole one of the Johto starters from Professor Elm. **Both seeks to become stronger no matter what when training their Pokémon. *Gladion can be encountered inside a motel room on Melemele Island. When spoken to, all he says is "Get out." *Gladion's left hand always shakes violently and he often clutches it as if it was in pain. The rips on his clothing are said to have been the work of Type: Null. *A photo in the credits shows Silvally affectionately licking Gladion's face as he lovingly strokes his Pokémon's chin. **He himself named Silvally after its evolution. *Gladion is theoretically the only non-player character Trainer capable of having every type of Pokémon, thanks to Silvally's compatibility with type-changing Memories. Gallery silvally and gladion.PNG Gladion_SM_OD.png Gladion concept art.jpg Gladion and silvally 2.png Category:Characters from Alola Category:Generation VII characters Category:Team Skull Category:Rival characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Male characters